Anormales
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras ser dada por muerta en Tierra Bet Taylor aparece en otro mundo. Mientras esta sin hogar escucha acerca de un lugar conocido como el Santuario, que puede darle lo que necesita...


Ella apenas había escuchado el primer disparo cuando lo noto en su nuca. Cayo hacia delante. Una segunda bala le dio antes de que su cara llegase al suelo, silenciando el dolor que sentía.

Lo último que pensó mientras todo se ennegrecía era un agradecimiento a su asesina. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo que ella no deseaba, en alguien que no era ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de alivio mientras esperaba ver a sus padres otra vez...

Desgraciadamente las cosas nunca eran tan simples para ella.

* * *

Parpadeo. Se sentía desorientada. ¿Era esto la muerte? No parecía muy agradable.

_"¿'Q..Que...?"_llego a preguntar antes de notar algo sobre su nariz.

_"Duérmete"_dijo una voz_"Todo estará bien una vez que acabemos..."_

Ella volvió a la inconsciencia.

* * *

La chica miro a la mujer ante ella mientras pensaba en su propuesta.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que había llegado a ese mundo. Y ella lo odiaba.

Odiaba tener que ser registrada como una Jane Doe con los policías tras ella. Odiaba tener que comer basura con una sola mano y no poder estar más de una semana en un solo lugar mientras se moría de frío. Odiaba no tener ninguna familia ni ningún amigo a pesar de todos sus intentos. Odiaba que tuviese que perder todo lo que quería y deseaba porque alguien había tenido un rencor tras derrotarla en su propio juego o, tal vez, porque esta era su idea para recompensar a quién había hecho lo que era necesario para salvar el mundo. Lo peor, sin embargo, era el vacío.

Su cabeza, su cuerpo entero, se sentía como un miembro fantasma. Sabia que deberían estar allí todas las voces, las mentes, los sonidos, los deseos de sus pequeños amigos. Pero lo único que sentía era un hueco antinatural, una cosa que no debería estar ahí. En sus peores momentos podría haberse consolado con ellos, notando como se subían encima suya para reconfortarla.

Pero ya no podían y eso la angustiaba terriblemente. Tras tantos meses ella seriamente estaría planteándose salir de su sufrimiento de la manera fácil si fuese una persona más débil. Eso y su otra razón para no quitarse la vida, una noticia imposible en un viejo periódico encontrada por pura fortuna. Algo acerca de un mega-tsunami que debería haber destruido todas las masas de tierra alrededor del Indico. Se volvió sospechosa ante la rapidez de aparición de esas algas rojas, el conveniente terremoto en Pakistán que disolvió parte de la ola y los desperfectos menores. Era demasiado parecido a los actos de parahumanos o de un Endbringer para ser casualidad.

Cuando llego a esa localidad, Old City creía que se llamaba, varias semanas después de encontrar el periódico choco con los primeros parahumanos que había visto en ese mundo.

Los hombres plegables, se hacían llamar. Eran un grupo de gente sin hogar que podían contorsionarse más que cualquier profesional que había visto, aunque lo de aplastar la cabeza antes de apretar el resto del cuerpo para pasar por un tubo era algo que aún le provocaba grima cada vez que pensaba en ello. Poco después se encontró con muchos más de toda variedad posible. Se había sorprendido al ver que incluso animales, plantas y otros también tenían poderes en este mundo.

Unos pocos con los que había logrado relacionarse y llevarse relativamente bien le hablaron de cierto lugar para gente como ellos, un Santuario para los niños perdidos de la naturaleza. Ella había creído que la estaban engañando hasta que la habían llevado al edificio. Cuando un Bigfoot te abría la puerta comenzabas a creer lo que fuese.

Ella se había encontrado mientras esperaba su turno para hablar con la doctora con lo que supuso que era parte de sus trabajadores.

Zimmerman, el psicólogo con gafas. Una persona relativamente agradable que supo de inmediato que estaba evadiendo responder ciertas preguntas o que directamente mentía a pesar de haberse convertido en una maestra con su lenguaje corporal. Sin embargo, él no decía nada al respecto.

Henry Foss, un informático aparentemente recién llegado tras una temporada en Inglaterra con su prometida, le hizo recordar en cierta manera a Rachel. Cuando se entero de lo que era no pudo dejar de reír por lo apropiado que parecía. Estaba segura que ambos crearían una buena amistad si se conociesen.

Kate, quién le daba la sensación de una mercenaria cuando canalizaba a su antigua amiga Lisa, era mucho más fácil de llevar. A pesar de ello sabia que su historia era demasiado loca para ser creída excepto quizás por la jefa, algo que ella comprendió cuando se lo explico.

El Bigfoot, que suponía que era un mayordomo de alguna clase, estaba hablando con un tipo con una cara detrás de su cabeza. Ambos parecían ser buenos amigos y le recordaban pesadamente a sus antiguos conocidos. Los echaba mucho de menos.

Finalmente entro en el despacho de la directora, la señora Magnus. La británica le pregunto acerca de su caso y ella pregunto a su vez acerca de como funcionaba el Santuario, ya que aún era escéptica al respecto. Ella le dijo que eso era relativamente habitual y le explico, tras lo cuál ella derramo que quería tener sus poderes de vuelta.

Su mirada era confundida, ya que obviamente creía que era una humana normal, antes de que le mostrase las cicatrices de los balazos y de una cosida en su cabeza. Ella entonces pidió exactamente que clase de poderes y todo lo que sabia acerca de la anomalía que los producía. Ella había sido renuente pero finalmente le había derramado toda su vida mientras veía como sus ojos se abrían con cada nuevo detalle acerca de Tierra Bet. Tras decir que había visto cosas más raras en sus más de cien años de vida, algo sorprendente ya que parecía tener poco más de treinta, Helen la llevo a una enfermería para hacerle un chequeo y pruebas.

Tras un rato volvió con los resultados y dijo que había una operación que podría devolverle una parte de su poder pero que había muchas posibilidades de que acabase en estado vegetativo o muerta. Le dijo que no tenia nada que perder de todas formas, por lo que asintió con tristeza.

Tras varias horas de cirugía empleando robots a distancia, lo que era razonable teniendo en cuenta que en su momento de mayor poder podía controlar a todo el mundo en un radio de cinco metros a su alrededor, y varios días de reposo despertó en una cama con los cinco a su alrededor y el suave sentimiento de las mentes familiares de nuevo en su cabeza y reaccionando a su alegría desde el resto del edificio, incluyendo varias especies que solo podían ser de esos Anormales, el termino para individuos o criaturas con poderes en esa Tierra.

Ella había reído feliz cuando las arañas, cucarachas y moscas se arremolinaron alrededor de su cuerpo acariciándola mientras trataba de levantarse. Pronto estaba totalmente cubierta con el enjambre hasta parecer una persona muy alta hecha de insectos, con todos haciendo ruidos que imitaban su risa al unisono. Solo paro y hizo que sus amigos se separasen de ella cuando se dio cuenta de la cara que los dos únicos humanos normales del grupo estaban poniendo. No se suponía que debía asustar a sus posibles conocidos o puede que más en el futuro en su primer día.

Tras su rehabilitación había sido contratada de inmediato para hacer trabajos en el mismo edificio. Es decir, ayudar a los huéspedes permanentes del mismo. También Magnus le financio una beca de medicina y otra de biología en una universidad para ayudar en su trabajo y, antes de irse a la habitación donde dormiría hasta encontrar una vivienda propia, le dio un teléfono. Le indico que cuando trajesen al cuartel algún cliente de las categorías que ella le había dicho que podía afectar seria la encargada de conectarse con el mismo y sacar el máximo de información posible.

A ella no le importaba estar con Anormales. Ella era Anormal después de todo, como una amiga traidora había dicho mundos atrás.

Y Taylor Hebert supo en el momento en que volvió a entrar por esas puertas para su primer cliente que, aunque no olvidaría jamas a los amigos y la vida que había dejado detrás, era hora de comenzar de nuevo. Ellos eran su nueva familia, sus nuevos amigos. Y ella estaba en el inicio de un nuevo capitulo de su vida con la certeza de que habría dificultades en el futuro pero sabiendo que podría resolverlas junto a ellos.

Ya había pasado por situaciones peores, después de todo.


End file.
